


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 貳

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 貳

05.

「叔叔，今天也在煩惱要喝哪種嗎？」不二笑著走進地下室，往右拐，果不其然看到擺滿架子，地板上還有許多木桶的酒窖。手冢國晴正一瓶瓶的把酒抽出櫃子，細讀標籤後又放了回去。  
「哎呀，你來啦？也好，幫叔叔挑一下今天要搭配的酒吧。」手冢國晴聽見熟悉的聲音，轉頭笑著對眼前的年輕人說道。  
「那……我覺得這款和這款都可以。」  
「誒？這麼快就決定，而且不拿紅酒嗎？」看著不二沒幾秒就做了決定，手冢國晴還是忍不住又再次確認。  
不二拿著手上的兩瓶啤酒，看了一陣：「嗯，這款是苦的，然後這款偏甜，都很適合今天彩菜阿姨的料理啊。而且……」  
「嗯？」  
「而且叔叔和手冢不喜歡喝紅酒的吧？」不二轉頭，附贈給身旁的長輩一個大微笑。  
「啊，你還記得呢，果然是個細心體貼的孩子。那就按你說的，就這兩瓶吧！」  
「好的，那我就先上樓啦！」

不二一個轉身，拿著酒瓶踏著輕快的步伐上樓，手冢國晴看著眼前孩子的背影，突然之間覺得有點納悶。看了不二這麼多年，他感覺到有點不對勁，可一時之間也說不上來，尚自躊躇著，清脆的鈴聲就在酒窖里響起。

那是彩菜為了通知大家可以開飯而特別設置的鈴，移民這將近三十年來，一家人的習慣早就已經潛移默化成德國人，吃飯都是肯定要配酒的。但獨棟的民宅要跑上跑下招呼實在麻煩，最後夫妻兩人就在酒窖和廚房裝上了這樣的鈴，雖說有點復古，但倒也不失為生活中的一種情趣。

不二沿著木制的樓梯上樓，才正要踏上最後一階，也不知道年久的木制樓梯哪裡被踩出了一根肉眼幾乎不可見的刺，勾到了他的長襪子，一時之間，不二重心不穩的向前撲去。電光火石，他用身體牢牢抱緊了兩瓶玻璃罐裝的酒，輕輕的驚呼出聲：  
「啊……」

06.

「小助阿，阿姨也覺得你真是太可愛了。」晚飯席間，手冢彩菜忍不住打趣。  
「咦？」  
「跌倒的時候人下意識會想扶著地板的嘛，像你這樣抱著酒瓶死死往前撲的也真是少見了。」  
「小助只是想好好完成我們交代的任務，是吧？」手冢國晴在一旁接話，但語氣里掩蓋不了笑意。  
「還好國光剛好走過去把你接住了，不然你的下巴就要瘀青了呢……」彩菜說完，還不忘給坐在斜對面的兒子一個贊賞的眼神。

手冢安靜地吃著麵包，街角麵包鋪賣的德式扭結圈從兒時到現在，都是一模一樣的有嚼勁，他對母親投注來的眼光點了個頭，接著放下麵包，往左手邊不二面前小小的碗里又裝了點咖哩後，才回復長輩們的話題：  
「不二是客人，總不好讓他在我們家裡忙來忙去，過去看看也是應該的。」

晚飯就在溫馨的料理和搭配合宜的啤酒種愉快的度過，一直到了晚上九點半，手冢才又告訴父母，應該送不二返回住處，於是兩人又在長輩們的目光中坐上了車。  
「小助，下個月我們再約吧？」  
「好的，阿姨和叔叔也快進屋吧，晚上太涼了。」  
「國光，媽就不多說了，你們晚上開車注意安全。」  
「好的，母親。」

關上車窗後誰都沒有開口，但是不二感覺得到一陣陣從駕駛座飄來的視線，他嘖的一聲，掏出手機：  
「吶，手冢，介意我放音樂嗎？」  
「啊，不介意。」  
「那我就不客氣了，最近很喜歡幾首歌呢。」

」I know I’m not the only one,   
who regrets the things they’ve done.   
Sometimes I feel it’s only me,   
who can’t stand the reflection that they see…「  
愛黛兒富有穿透力的靈魂嗓音讓整台車內彷彿罩滿了冬日清晨的迷霧，手冢國光聽見身邊的人跟著曲調輕輕的哼著，熟練地連間奏都一拍不落的接續著，不自覺得皺緊了眉頭。

嘰，車子又停回了和前個星期六一樣的地點。不二拿起放在手煞車旁的手機，把歌曲聲量調小，然後他解開安全帶，從位置下撈出自己的托特包。  
「我送你進門。」手冢國光沒頭沒尾的開口。  
「沒事的，我自己可以，不過謝謝你今天在我要摔倒時扶了我一把。」不二禮貌的謝絕了朋友的好意。  
「不二……」  
「手冢也累了一天了吧？早點回家才不會讓叔叔阿姨擔心喔。」喀嚓一聲，不二打開了車門，就又被手冢國光拉住，整個人重新滑回座位上。  
「比起我，爸媽更會擔心你。」手冢的眼神轉為幽暗，不二這才注意到，他吃完晚餐時就已經沒戴眼鏡了。  
「手冢國光。」不二嘴邊的笑容垮了一點點，唯獨語氣還是一樣的堅定。  
「我說過了，我已經不會再喜歡你了。」  
「我也說了，我喜歡你。」  
「那是你的事。」不二輕輕地撥開對方的手，手冢愣愣的看著他，接著也連忙下車，跟到了不二家門前。

「不二，我那天可能沒有說得很清楚，但是我……」手冢看著不二開門的背影，低沈的語氣像是在說給不二聽，又像是在對自己承諾什麼。  
「手冢啊……」不二嘆了口氣，轉過身看著好友。

「你是不是喜歡我，與我沒有關係。」接著他走進了家門，身影逐漸被關上的木門還有夜色給吞噬。

手冢走回車上，他盯著那個有小台階的房子好久，透過路燈和房子里隱約的燈光，他還能依稀看見窗口前那幾株帶著刺的綠色植物，其中一個還裝在燒完後的香氛蠟燭杯子里。許久，手冢國光最後掏出手機，按下幾個字並且按下發送。

第二章. 我們在此相遇

01.  
「吶，我叫不二周助，請多多指教。」  
「啊，手冢國光，你客氣了。」

那是2011年的夏天，不二第一次見到手冢是在一個全家一起去烤肉的夜晚。那年暑假，裕太剛考完大學，全家人說好了要一起去烤肉慶祝。  
「喔對了，媽媽還約了手冢叔叔一家喔！」  
「咦？也很久沒見過手冢叔叔和彩菜阿姨了呢。」不二的姐姐，不二由美子臉上藏不住開心的表情。  
「是的，這次也把他們家孩子帶出來了，和周助是同一屆的孩子，叫國光。」不二家的家長，不二和樹握著妻子的手，對孩子們做了簡單的科普。

手冢和不二家是在現代很難看得到的世交關係。不二的爺爺和手冢的爺爺在當兵時建立了深厚的友誼，雖然不二的爺爺年長幾歲，兩人卻絲毫沒有隔閡，再加上當時兩家住得並不遠，於是便把孩子們也都互相介紹給對方。在那之後幾年，手冢一家人就移民到了德國。

從此，不二家和手冢家就維持著書信往來但是幾乎沒有見過面的友好關係。一直到不二周助大概五歲那年，手冢國晴還曾經和妻子一起飛回日本探望老友，所以不二家的兩個大孩子還對長輩們有點印象，其餘的，就真的已經是久遠至泛黃。

手冢國光一頭深茶色的頭髮，不二注意到他的發尾往外翹的平均，他看著眼前據說和自己同齡的「世交玩伴」臉上肅穆的表情，忍不住想到深海裡和小美人魚做交易的大章魚烏蘇拉。  
「吶，手冢？」  
「啊，不二。」  
「……有人跟你說發尾外翹，很像煮熟的章魚腳嗎？」  
「……沒有。」  
「喔，這樣啊……」不二把尾音拖得好長好長，19歲的手冢國光終於露出屬於少年才有的疑惑神情。  
「那我現在和你說了，你就知道了吧！」咯咯笑著，不二衝著手冢點了點頭，就又咚咚咚的跑上樓，一頭闖進了弟弟裕太的房間。

聽著樓上某間房裡傳來的笑聲和根本毫無殺傷力的怒罵聲，不二家的家長似乎是習慣了，對著手冢一家解釋：  
「周助這孩子，從小就很喜歡他弟呢，對弟弟總是有說不完的話，就是有時候有點吵，請見諒。」  
「哪裡的話，我們家國光一直都沒有玩伴，所以顯得有點老成了，應該讓他和小助多認識，才能沾染點年輕人應有的活力。」手冢彩菜邊說邊撇向自家兒子，卻看見手冢還是不疾不徐地端著茶杯啜著茶，忍不住嘆了口氣。

四大四小走往烤肉店的路上，手冢看著眼前逗弟弟逗到眼睛都笑眯了的不二，還有總是想假裝生氣但根本不被當作一回事的裕太，再回想自己德國的那些同學，他感覺得到自己對這個世界上的認知又多了些。

從邁入十字頭開始，身旁不時地看見喝酒開派對的同儕們，手冢始終不明白，酒精和震耳欲聾的音樂對於人來說到底是什麼樣的存在。同學說因為這樣大家才可以盡情地放鬆和快樂，但手冢仍然不解——為什麼人一定要透過這些外力，難道快樂不應該是由心而生的嗎？

這些念頭在他心裡久了，漸漸的，十多歲的少年就把自己和那些被認為可以放鬆的元素徹底地分了乾淨，而他現在，在眼前的同齡少年身上看見了自己困惑的問題的解答。

02.

不二周助第一眼看到手冢國光的時候，是有點訝異的。聽母親提過手冢家的兒子和自己年紀相仿，原本以為會像好友菊丸或著像弟弟裕太一樣，是活潑好相處的對象，結果沒想到對方卻完全出乎意料之外。

唔，也不能說不好相處，但就是感覺得到那層拘謹與客氣建築起來的銅牆鐵壁。那樣的自律，好像不應該出現在尚未20的年輕人身上才對的呀。不二心裡默默的想著，於是他走上前和手冢開了那個關於他髮型的玩笑。

之後的六天，兩家一起出門玩的時候，他多半是和裕太一起的。倒也不是不想親近新來的朋友，只是不二有種說不出的感覺——他覺得自己應該和手冢已經認識很久了。他也不知道自己哪來的根據，但他就是覺得手冢是比起主動找話題，有需要的時候再交談才能更讓他自在的類型。於是他一邊和裕太過著吵吵鬧鬧的日常，一邊留意著對方的舉動。

分別的那天，誰都沒說什麼，由於車子坐不下所有人，不二和樹就讓大女兒開車把手冢一家人在往機場，兩個小兒子則前往街頭網球場去做些暑假的排遣，就這樣，手冢和不二一直到2012年暑假，才又見上彼此。

德國的夏天有著不輸亞洲的艷陽，只是空氣中少了些水氣，不濕不黏，倒也沒那麼讓人難以忍受。不二整家人帶著三卡大皮箱住進了手冢一家位於斯圖加特旁小鎮的住所，房子一棟一棟，錯落又整齊地在小丘上羅列著，不二坐著手冢開的車，在車上迎來清晨美好的曙光。後座的裕太沒撐住，沿途睡的稀裡糊塗，手冢透過後視鏡看了下後座，才像是想起什麼的對副駕上的不二說：  
「累了吧？」  
「嗯？才不呢。」依舊是和一年前一樣的燦爛笑容，手冢頓時心裡浮現了點親切感。  
「裕太自己顧著玩飛機上的遊戲才這麼累的，我可是睡了整趟飛機，現在精神很好。」  
「那就好，要喝點水嗎？」  
「好啊，謝謝。」

不二接過水瓶，喉結隨著飲水的動作上下滾動，晨曦的柔軟光線把他的抬起的手照得有些像孩子吹出來的泡泡，輕盈又夢幻，手冢這才發現自己有點走神。  
「手冢？」不二輕聲呼喚，把他從思緒中拉回了現實。  
「啊，我在聽。」  
「你這次……好像有點不一樣喔？」聲音里帶著笑，可不二轉向手冢的時候，眼睛里是一片汪洋的藍。  
「一回生，二回熟吧。」  
「嘛……手冢，你真是個有趣的人呢。」不二聽了手冢的答案，不自覺的重新扭緊手上的瓶蓋。  
「你也是，很有趣。」


End file.
